1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of polyunsaturated fatty acid production and purification.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increase in healthcare costs and rising consumer knowledge of cardiovascular disease has caused an upsurge in consumer interest towards preventive healthcare. This scenario along with rising consumer knowledge about the health benefits of various foods and ingredients has triggered a transformation in the way consumers perceive food. An increasing number of consumers have started associating food with health and wellness, with many relying on nutritional supplements and fortified foods as an alternative means to prevent many health conditions. The growing number of highly informed consumers has also contributed to the development of a burgeoning functional foods market.
The functional foods market has evolved from merely fortified products offering generic health benefits to those that provide specific health benefits. This “new phase” of the functional foods market is largely supported by advancements in processing and nutraceutical technology, which have facilitated the introduction of novel products. With the demand for functional foods skyrocketing, the market is witnessing an influx of a wide array of products such as cereals, bread, beverages, eggs, dairy products, and convenience and processed foods that include various added supplements. Escalating consumer demand owing to rising self-care trends, staggering healthcare costs and overwhelming scientific evidence supporting functional ingredients have not just fueled the demand for functional foods, but have also generated considerable interest in dietary supplements. The increasing interest in nutritional supplements and functional foods has in turn paved the way for development of an attractive health ingredients market, particularly for ingredients with sound scientific support such as omega-3 ingredients.
Omega-3 ingredients are one of the most extensively researched and clinically established functional ingredients available in the food and beverage industry. Recently, omega-3 has emerged as a vital functional ingredient delivering significant health benefits, particularly those related to a healthy heart. The universal acceptance of the ‘heart health’ benefits of omega-3 oils can be ascribed to the enormous scientific evidence that has translated into rising consumer recognition (Kris-Etherton et al., Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology, 2003;23:151-152; Ruxton et al., Journal of Human Nutrition and Dietetics Volume 17, Issue 5, pages 449-459, October 2004). The total omega-3 PUFA (polyunsaturated fatty acid) ingredients market is witnessing a robust growth of 16.0% based on the ever-increasing demand for products containing omega-3 ingredients [March 2010 Frost and Sullivan report, “Strategic Analysis of the North American Marine and Algae Oil Omega-3 Ingredients Market”].
The omega-3 poly-unsaturated fatty acid (PUFA) ingredients market constitutes three different product categories, each with its unique characteristics, markets, and stages of development. The omega-3 ingredients are differentiated based on their source, which includes marine, algal, and flaxseed.
Sources
Fish is a major source of omega-3 PUFAs such as EPA and DHA. Flaxseed and algae serve as vegetarian sources of omega-3 fatty acids. While fish oils are a source of DHA and EPA, flaxseed serves as a source of ALA. EPA and DHA are long-chain omega-3 fatty acids that have well-established health benefits including lowering of triglyceride levels and reducing the risk of arrhythmia. However, ALA is a short-chain omega-3 fatty acid that is converted into EPA and DHA in the body. It has been observed that the conversion of ALA into the more useful longer-chain DHA and EPA in the body is not that efficient, specifically among the elderly. Hence, EPA and DHA derived from fish oils have a superior bioavailability as compared to other alternatives. The long-chain omega-3 PUFAs, DHA, and EPA are found in oily fish such as tuna, salmon, sardines, mackerel, and swordfish and in seaweed.
Algal oil is a concentrated source of DHA and accounted for 1.8 percent of the volume share in omega-3 fatty acids market in 2008 [March 2010 Frost and Sullivan report, “Strategic Analysis of the North American Marine and Algae Oil Omega-3 Ingredients Market”]. The established health benefits of DHA in brain and vision development of infants has led to its widespread use in infant nutrition market. Furthermore, it is increasingly being used in products that are developed specifically for pregnant women, infants and children. Presently, infant nutrition forms the largest application sector for algal oils, accounting for over 90.0% of the volume with the remainder used in dietary supplements and functional foods.
Recent developments indicating the nutritional and pharmaceutical importance of long chain omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids in the human diet have stimulated interest in micro algae as a source of these vital compounds, for they are the primary producers of these fatty acids in marine food webs. Food and pharmaceutical quality production can be enhanced both by the degree of process control and by the sterility achieved through a fermentation process (as compared to outdoor solar pond production). Existing data illustrate that micro algal-based heterotrophic production systems can exhibit omega-3 fatty acid productivities 2-3 orders of magnitude greater than those of outdoor pond systems. Additionally, long chain omega-3 fatty acid productivities reported for the micro algal fermentation systems are 1-2 orders of magnitude greater than productivities reported for fungal or bacterial systems. (Barclay et al., Journal of Applied Phycology, Vol. 6, No. 2, 123-129).
Selected fish oils are the main industrial sources of poly-unsaturated fatty acids. However, this oil may be insufficient in the future to meet the expected growth in world demand for omega-3 fatty acids. Refined oils produced by marine micro algae represent a sustainable, renewable source of supplemental dietary fatty acids.
There are two main methods for algal production: Autotrophic (light and carbon dioxide as the source for sugar production) and heterotrophic (using external carbon sources such as sugars for energy). Autotrophic algae can be grown in open ponds or in bioreactors exposed to a light source. Heterotrophic algae are usually grown in closed bioreactors. For algae derived food products, heterotrophic growth represents a controlled, closed system less likely to be contaminated. However, closed reactor growth for the production of algae-derived omega-3 remains a capital-intensive system.
There remains a need in the industry for a renewable, sustainable source of nutritional ingredients such as omega-3. Alga is the answer if production costs can be lowered.
The present invention comprises a low cost method of growing heterotrophic algae using waste sugar as the energy source. This method cuts down the cost of heterotrophic growth of algae capable of producing significant amounts of omega-3 fatty acids by providing waste sugar as the nutrient source.
Furthermore, the present invention comprises a low cost, highly efficient dewatering method to remove a significant amount of water from algae for further processing; to date, dewatering has also been capital-intensive.
The present invention comprises a low cost, highly efficient method of extracting PUFAs without the use of hexane; to date, extraction of PUFAs has also been capital-intensive.